Game machines can be broadly divided into the categories of non-portable game machines and portable (handheld) game machines. A non-portable game machine, which is generally called a TV game machine, performs game processing based on executing a game program recorded on a recording medium such as an optical disk, and displays a resulting game screen on a home television receiver or the like. A portable game machine is smaller in size than a non-portable machine, executing game processing based on a game program typically stored in a cartridge-type recording medium. The portable game machine displays a resulting game display on a display screen section provided on the portable game machine body.
In general, the non-portable game machine is provided with a dedicated controller having a plurality of operation buttons, joystick or the like for enabling a user to control game play operations. The dedicated controller transmits the state of these operation buttons, joystick or the like to the game machine body, which can thus use the state information to control game operation in accordance with how the user has operated the dedicated controller.
A game system currently exists in which a portable game machine is used as a controller for a non-portable game machine. The portable game machine is generally provided with a plurality of operation control buttons or switches. The state of the operation buttons on the portable game machine is coupled to the non-portable game machine connected thereto via a communications cable. In this way, the portable game machine is used as a controller. Furthermore, the portable game machine generally includes not only operation buttons but also a display unit, a loudspeaker, and other components. With these components, images and sounds are output during game play. Such a game system enables a new type of game play. For example, a display of a television receiver connected to the non-portable game machine produces a game image containing a game character viewed by a player disposed adjacent to and across from the display, while a display of the portable game machine produces a game image containing the same game character generally viewed by a player looking down at the display screen. Such displays can produce images containing different information.
Generally, the non-portable game machine is powered by a home power supply, and the dedicated controller is powered through the non-portable game machine and the communications cable. Therefore, the user can temporarily suspend the game for a relatively long time and leave the dedicated controller without concerns about power consumption. When a portable game machine is used as a controller for a video game system, the portable game machine is generally powered by an internal battery. Therefore, if the user temporarily suspends the game and leaves the portable game machine for a long time, the battery power is unnecessarily consumed. If the battery runs down, the user can no longer play the game using the portable game machine until the battery is replaced or recharged. The user may lose game data generated during the course of game play held in a volatile memory of the portable game machine. To avoid such problems, the user has to cut battery consumption to a minimum when suspending game play.
Cutting battery consumption can be achieved by, for example, operating the portable game machine in power-saving mode while game is being suspended. In power-saving mode, the portable game machine only carries out minimum-required processing (for example, holding game data, and waiting for an interrupt for returning from power-saving mode). In such a power saving mode, the portable game machine does not, for example, carry out image display or sound output.
The above-described power-saving mode has its drawbacks. For example, while the portable game machine is being operated in power-saving mode as described above, no image or sound is produced. Therefore, the user returning to the portable game machine or another person may erroneously think that the portable game machine is left turned off, and try to turn the machine on by operating a power key. Operation of the power key at this moment actually causes the machine to be turned off and, consequently, the game data will possibly be lost. Also, a user who returns to the portable game machine but desires to end the game without resuming play may forget to turn the portable game machine off and leave, thereby wasting the battery.
When the portable game machine is used as the controller for the non-portable game machine, the portable game machine may receive home power supply through the non-portable game machine, as is the case for the dedicated controller. In this case, the battery is not used. In this configuration, the portable game machine does not have to be switched to power-saving mode. Still, in order to prevent a burn on the display of the portable game machine, it is desirable to operate the portable game machine in a mode where image outputs on the display are suspended if no operations have been carried out for a predetermined period (such a mode is hereinafter referred to as burn-resistant mode).
Like the above power-saving mode, while the portable game machine is being operated in burn-resistant mode, no image or sound is produced. Therefore, the user returning to the portable game machine or another person may erroneously think that the portable game machine is left turned off, and try to turn the machine on by a power key operation. Operation of the power key at this point causes the machine to be turned off. Consequently, the game data will possibly be lost.
Therefore, a feature of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is to provide a game system in which a game machine is connected to at least another single game machine for use as a controller for game processing. In the game system, when the other game machine used as the controller is switched from normal game-processing mode to power-saving mode or burn-resistant mode, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by a user who is unaware of the mode switching.
An exemplary embodiment described below includes reference numbers or step numbers in parentheses to indicate a relationship to the drawings associated herewith.
According to a first aspect of the exemplary embodiments, in a game system, a first game machine (for example, TV game machine 100 in the embodiment) is connected to a second game machine (portable game machine 200) for use as a controller for game processing. The game system includes a no-operation detector (CPU 21 executing step S101 through S108; hereinafter only step numbers are shown), a mode switching mechanism (S301), and a notifying mechanism (S404). The no-operation detector detects that the second game machine has not been operated by a user for a predetermined period. The mode switching mechanism switches, upon receipt of the detection result from the no-operation detector, a change in operation mode of the second game machine from normal game processing mode to no-operation mode. The notifying mechanism is provided on the first game machine, for notifying the user through an image or sound that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode. Thus, the user can be notified through an image or sound that the operation mode of the second game machine is switched to the no-operation mode. Therefore, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user unaware that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode.
According to a second feature of an exemplary embodiment, the first game machine is operated by a home power supply, the second game machine is operated by a battery, and the no-operation mode is a power-saving mode for reducing power consumption from the battery by limiting an operation of the second game machine. Thus, it is possible to prevent wasting battery power, and also to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user.
According to a third feature of an exemplary embodiment, the second game machine includes a display section (display unit 24) for displaying a game screen. In the power-saving mode, the screen display on the display unit is suspended. Thus, it is possible to effectively prevent wasting battery power, and also prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user.
According to a fourth feature of an exemplary embodiment, the second game machine includes a display section (display unit 24) for displaying a game screen. The no-operation mode is a burn-resistant mode for preventing a burn on the display section by suspending a screen display on the display section. Thus, it is possible to prevent a burn on the display section, and also to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user.
According to a fifth feature of an exemplary embodiment, when the notifying mechanism notifies the user that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode, the notifying mechanism further notifies the user of a procedure for returning the operation mode of the second game machine from the no-operation mode to the normal game processing mode. Thus, even when a specific procedure is required for returning to the normal game processing mode (for example, when a predetermined button should be pressed), the user can assuredly return to the operation mode.
According to a sixth feature of an exemplary embodiment, the notifying mechanism notifies the user that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode by causing a predetermined message to be displayed. Thus, the user can assuredly know through the message that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode.
According to a seventh feature of an exemplary embodiment, the notifying mechanism notifies the user that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode through an image with representation different from the image displayed in the normal game processing mode. Thus, the user can intuitively know that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode by a change in the displayed image (for example, an animated sleeping character is displayed, or the background of the game takes on the images of night scenery).
According to an eighth feature of an exemplary embodiment, the notifying mechanism notifies the user that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode through sound different from the sound produced in the normal game processing mode. Thus, the user, for example, can know that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode through the sound without seeing the display screen.
According to a ninth feature of an exemplary embodiment, the second game machine has, for example, a plurality of operation buttons (input unit 26), and the no-operation detector detects that the second game machine has not been operated by the user for a predetermined period upon determining that the state of the plurality of buttons has not been changed for the predetermined period. Thus, in a game played with the user operating such operation buttons, it is possible to know that the user has suspended the game and, for example, left the game machine unattended.
According to a tenth feature of an exemplary embodiment, the second game machine has an acceleration sensor (acceleration sensor incorporated in a game cartridge 25) incorporated therein. The no-operation detector detects that the second game machine has not been operated by the user for a predetermined period when values detected by the acceleration sensor for a predetermined period are within a predetermined range. Thus, mainly in a game to be played with the user tilting and shaking the second game machine, it is possible to know that the user has suspended game play and, for example, left the game machine unattended.
According to an eleventh feature of an exemplary embodiment, the first game machine is connected to a plurality of said second game machines, and the notifying mechanism notifies the user through an image or the sound only when all of the second game machines are being operated in a no-operation mode. Thus, when a plurality of users play the game together, even if one of them suspends the play and leaves his or her game machine, the others can continue playing the game without suspension.
According to a twelfth feature of an exemplary embodiment, a game machine (100) can be removably connected to at least another single game machine (200) as an operation controller. The other game machine's operation mode can be switched from normal game processing mode to no-operation mode when no operations have been carried out by a user for a predetermined period. The game machine includes an operation mode detector (S401) and notifying mechanism (S404). The operation mode detector detects the operation mode of the other game machine. The notifying mechanism notifies the user that the other game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode through an image or sound. Thus, the user can be notified through an image or sound that the operation mode of the other game machine is switched to the no-operation mode. Therefore, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user unaware that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode.
According to a thirteenth feature of an exemplary embodiment, based on a sleep request signal from the other game machine, the operation mode detector detects that the operation mode of the other game machine is switched from the normal game processing mode to the no-operation mode. Thus, it can be detected that the operation mode of the other game machine has been switched from the normal game processing mode to the no-operation mode.
According to a fourteenth feature of an exemplary embodiment, a game program to be executed on a game machine (100) can be removably connected to at least another single game machine (200). The other game machine's operation mode can be switched from normal game processing mode to a no-operation mode when no operations have been carried out by a user for a predetermined period. The game machine uses the other game machine as an operation controller. The game program causes the game machine to execute an operation mode detecting step and a notifying step. In the operation mode detecting step, the operation mode of the other game machine is detected. In the notifying step, the user is notified through an image or sound that the other game machine is being operated. Thus, the user can be notified through an image or sound that the operation mode of the other game has been switched to the no-operation mode. Therefore, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user unaware that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode. Note that, the game program may be supplied to the game machine through a recording medium readable by a game machine computer, or may be supplied thereto through a communications line.
According to a fifteenth feature of an exemplary embodiment, a game program is to be executed on a game machine (200) capable of being used as an operation controller removably connected to another game machine (100) for game processing, The game program causes the game machine (200) to execute a no-operation detecting step, a mode switching step (S301), and a notifying step (S201). In the no-operation detecting step, it is detected that no operations have been carried out by a user to the game machine (200) for a predetermined period. In the mode switching step, an operation mode of the game machine (200) is switched from normal game processing mode to no-operation mode based on the detection result in the no-operation detecting step. In the notifying step, the other game machine (100) is notified with a sleep request signal that the operation mode of the game machine (200) has been switched to the no-operation mode. Thus, the other game machine can be notified that the operation mode of the game machine used as the operation controller has been switched to the no-operation mode, and the user can also be notified as such through an image or sound. Therefore, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user unaware that the game machine used as the operation controller is being operated in the no-operation mode.
According to a sixteenth feature of an exemplary embodiment, a game processing method for use in a game system in which a first game machine (100) is connected to at least a single second game machine (200) as an operation controller for game processing. The method includes a no-operation detecting step (S101 through S108), a mode switching step (S301), and a notifying step (S404). In the no-operation detecting step, it is detected that no operations have been carried out by a user to the second game machine. In the mode switching step, an operation mode of the second game machine is switched from normal game processing mode to no-operation mode based on the detection result in the no-operation detecting step. In the notifying step, which is carried out by the first game machine, the user is notified through an image or sound that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode. Thus, the user can be notified through an image or sound that the operation mode of the second game machine has been switched to the no-operation mode. Therefore, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous operation that would otherwise be carried out by the user unaware that the second game machine is being operated in the no-operation mode.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.